bullyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Bronie
Poniżej znajduje się lista broni, z jakich może korzystać Jimmy w Bully. Bronie podręczne Poniższe bronie znajdują się w ekwipunku Jimmy’ego, a nabyć je można wykonując misje. Amunicję do nich uzupełnić można w kryjówkach lub korzystając z zestawu chemicznego. Proca Niewielka broń miotana najczęściej wykorzystywana przez gnębicieli i greaserów. Zadaje przyzwoite obrażenia na bliskim dystansie, a kilka strzałów z reguły wystarcza do powalenia przeciętnego ucznia, jednak naładowanie jej zajmuje sporo czasu. Jimmy zdobywa ją po pokonaniu Davisa White’a w trakcie misji The Setup. W przeciwieństwie do innych broni, Jimmy nigdy nie traci jej po złapaniu przez prefektów lub policję. Amunicja do procy jest nieograniczona. Superproca Ulepszona proca, którą Jimmy dostaje od Earnesta po ukończeniu misji The Candidate. W przeciwieństwie do standardowej, jest wyposażona w celownik, ładuje się szybciej i strzela znacznie celniej. Jeden w pełni naładowany pocisk może powalić większość celów, zaś dwa są w stanie powstrzymać prefekta. Spoglądanie przez celownik na nerda sprawi, że schowa się on za osłoną, co da możliwość upokorzenia go. Żeby tego dokonać, należy przytrzymać przycisk strzału, a następnie zamienić broń na pięści. Pozwala to na upokorzenie nerda mającego pełny pasek zdrowia. Tym niemniej po upokorzeniu może on zaatakować Jimmy’ego, zamiast uciec i przewrócić się. Podobnie jak w przypadku zwykłej procy, amunicja do superprocy jest nieograniczona. Aparat Chociaż aparat nie jest bronią, znajduje się wraz z nimi w ekwipunku. Podobnie jak proca i superproca, jest to jeden z przedmiotów, który nie zostanie zabrany Jimmy’ego po złapaniu przez porządkowych. Aparatem można uderzyć przeciwnika, jednak trzymając go w rękach niemożliwe jest blokowanie. Jeżeli Jimmy spojrzy przez aparat na wrogo nastawione wobec niego osoby, te obrażą go, a następnie zaatakują. Petarda Mały ładunek wybuchowy powodujący głośny wybuch i niewielką eksplozję. Petarda wybuchnie natychmiast po trafieniu w przeciwnika, jednak położona na ziemi wybucha dopiero po chwili. Zadaje sporo obrażeń, z reguły jedna petarda jest w stanie powalić innego ucznia. Jeżeli Jimmy w momencie wybuchu będzie znajdował się zbyt blisko petardy, również zadane zostaną mu obrażenia. Petardą można rzucić zarówno do przodu, jak i – podczas ucieczki – do tyłu. Jeżeli przytrzyma się ją zbyt długo podczas namierzania, wybuchnie Jimmy’emu w ręce. Nowe petardy wytwarzać można przy zestawie chemicznym, odblokowanym po zaliczeniu pierwszej lekcji chemii. Petardę wrzucić można również do muszli klozetowej w ramach żartu lub odwrócenia uwagi. Używane przez Jimmy’ego petardy są marki „Little Devil”. Cuchnąca bomba Flaszka z zielonymi chemikaliami, tłukąca się w momencie uderzenia o coś i spowijająca okolicę zielonym dymem. Cuchnące bomby nie zadają obrażeń, jednak wydzielany przez nie smród sprawia, że każdy, kto znajdzie się w promieniu jego działania (w tym Jimmy), zatyka nos i staje się niezdolny do walki. Dym na krótką chwilę oślepia wszystkich w polu rażenia, pozwalając Jimmy’emu uciec i schować się. Cuchnące bomby stanowią ulubioną broń nerdów. Jimmy może wytwarzać je przy zestawie chemicznym po ukończeniu drugiej lekcji chemii. Bombę można zrzucić bezpośrednio w kogoś, jadąc na rowerze lub za siebie podczas ucieczki. Jajka Chociaż jajka nie zadają dużych obrażeń, rzucenie nimi w kogoś ogłusza przeciwnika. Jeżeli jako trafi kogoś w twarz, ofiara będzie musiała je zmyć, dając Jimmy’emu chwilę na ucieczkę. Jajka są ulubioną bronią prepsów. Jajkami można rzucać jadąc na rowerze. Jeśli przeciwnik trzyma w rękach jajko, Jimmy może rozbić mu je na twarzy. Marmurki Paczka marmurków rzucona na podłogę sprawia, że rozsypują się one po podłożu, a każdy, kto wejdzie na kulki, przewraca się. Paczką nie można rzucać na duże dystanse nawet po przytrzymaniu przycisku ładowania, można nimi jednak rzucać za siebie podczas biegu, co daje czas na zgubienie pościgu, jeżeli ścigający przewróci się na marmurkach. Marmurki są jedną z dwóch broni podstawowych, których nie można uzupełniać w pokoju Jimmy’ego. Znaleźć je można w określonych miejscach na terenie całego Bullworth (m.in. obok starego autobusu szkolnego na parkingu), kupić w sklepie Dragon’s Wing Comics bądź ukraść z szafek innych uczniów. Swędzący proszek Proszek nie zadaje obrażeń, jednak rzucony w przeciwnika sprawia, że zaprzestaje pościgu i zaczyna się drapać. Jeżeli ofiara wpadnie na kogoś innego, swędzenie przechodzi na drugą osobę, co sprawia, że proszek jest użyteczną bronią przeciwko większej ilości przeciwników. Może zostać wykorzystany, żeby sprowokować walkę pomiędzy uczniami. Jimmy bez obaw może uderzyć drapiące się osoby, nie może jednak ich złapać. Proszek uzupełniać można przy zestawie chemicznym po ukończeniu zaliczeniu lekcji chemii. Wyrzutnia butelek Wyrzutnia strzelająca butelkami, które zadają znaczne obrażenia, są jednak mało celne i łatwo ich uniknąć. Zdobywana po ukończeniu zadania Nerd Challenge. Jimmy może nosić jednocześnie dwanaście „pocisków”, wyrzutnia strzela jednak trzema naraz, a następnie należy ją przeładować. Trzymając wyrzutnię w walce Jimmy używa jej jak kija zamiast walczyć na pięści. Po zaliczeniu czwartej lekcji chemii Jimmy może uzupełniać pociski przy zestawie chemicznym. Działo ziemniaczane Działo typu pump action wystrzeliwujące ziemniaki. Niezwykle potężne – jeden strzał w głowę jest w stanie powalić większość przeciwników, a nawet zredukować pasek życia prefektów. Jimmy otrzymuje działo od Earnesta po pokonaniu go w trakcie misji Nerd Boss Fight. Amunicję do niego można uzupełniać w większości kryjówek, jak również kupić w Yum Yum Markecie. Podobnie jak w przypadku wyrzutni butelek, w trakcie walki Jimmy używa działa jak kija, okładając nim przeciwników. Gumowa kulka Spora niebieska kulka stworzona po zebraniu wszystkich 75 gumek recepturek. Podobnie jak proca, nigdy nie zostanie Jimmy’emu zabrana po złapaniu i posiada nieskończoną amunicję, po strzale wymaga jednak chwili na naładowanie. Po rzuceniu odbija się od wszystkiego, nokautując każdego, kogo trafi, w tym prefektów i policjantów, jednak nie Jimmy’ego. Kiedy przestanie się odbijać, można ja złapać i rzucić ponownie. W przeciwieństwie do większości broni nie zadaje dodatkowych obrażeń po uderzeniu celu w głowę. Gazeta Z reguły wykorzystywana w zadaniach z serii Paper Route, gazeta po rzuceniu w przeciwnika zadaje niewielkie obrażenia. W ekwipunku pojawić może się po porzuceniu misji Paper Route, po zakończeniu serii zadań na 100% lub po zastosowaniu kodów. = Bronie do walki wręcz = Poniższe bronie mogą zostać podniesione przez Jimmy’ego w różnych miejscach i wykorzystane do walki, nie pojawiają się jednak na stałe w ekwipunku. Kij baseballowy Ulubiona broń sportowców, którą można znaleźć w okolicach sali gimnastycznej i boiska futbolowego oraz w kryjówce klubu, można ją także odebrać sportowcom lub gnębicielom. Kija baseballowego można użyć na dwa sposoby – podstawowy atak z wymachem zadaje niewielkie obrażenia, jednak przytrzymany i „naładowany” jest w stanie powalić większość przeciwników. Bez względu na to, jakiego ataku użyto, kij łamie się po siedmiu-ośmiu uderzeniach. Postaci niezależne wyposażone w kij mogą używać go w biegu. Butelka Butelka alkoholu zawinięta w brązowy papier, noszona czasem przez bezdomnych kręcących się po miasteczku. Jimmy może podnieść ją jak normalną broń, jednak zamiast nią rzucać, będzie nią okładał przeciwnika, nie może też wypić jej zawartości. Tacki Tacki, na których podawane jest jedzenie w szkolnej stołówce. Mogą zostać wykorzystane do okładania nimi przeciwnika, jako broń miotana zadająca niskie obrażenia bądź użyta jako tarcza przeciwko wrogim pociskom. Gaśnica Chociaż w niektórych misjach gaśnice wykorzystuje się do gaszenia pożarów, w większości przypadków służą jako broń. Mogą zostać wykorzystane do krótkiego zdezorientowania przeciwnika (po uwolnieniu w jego kierunku zawartości butli) lub jako broń obuchowa. Są mniej skuteczne od kijów baseballowych, jednak w przeciwieństwie do nich nigdy się nie niszczą. Znaleźć można je w większości budynków wiszące na ścianie, jednak zdjęcie gaśnicy traktowane jest jako kradzież. Kwiaty Po podarowaniu kwiatów któremuś z homoseksualnych chłopaków, Jimmy zamiast go pocałować może spróbować ukraść mu kwiaty, które można wykorzystać jako broń niszczącą się po jednym uderzeniu. Kwiatów nie można ukraść dziewczynom, ponieważ przy próbie kradzieży automatycznie kopną Jimmy’ego w krocze. Łopatka bractwa Broń tę można znaleźć jako dekorację w Harrington House lub w domku na plaży. Działa na takiej samej zasadzie co kije baseballowe i drewniane deski. Łopatki noszą również niektórzy prepsi. Często mylone są w kijami do krykieta. Pokrywa z kosza Można znaleźć je w kryjówce greaserów, na szkolnym parkingu oraz w kilku alejkach w Bullworth Town i New Coventry po zniszczeniu koszy na śmieci. Wykorzystywane są również w pierwszym rozdziale podczas walki z Davidem. Jimmy rzuca nimi jak frisbee, można wykorzystać je również do okładania nimi przeciwników. Nie niszczą się podczas użytkowania, służą również jako tarcza zdolna zablokować wszystkie ataki, w tym takie, których normalnie nie jest w stanie zablokować Jimmy. Wyjątkiem jest szarża Russella podczas zadania Russell in the Hole. Talerz Do znalezienia w Harrington House, szkolnej stołówce i domku klubowym na plaży. Można rzucać nimi jak frisbee lub używać jako broni obuchowej. W przeciwieństwie do plakietki czy pokrywy z kosza na śmieci, niszczy się po jednym uderzeniu. Plakietka Metalowa plakietka na drewnianym mocowaniu, która może zostać wykorzystana jako broń obuchowa lub miotana. Nie niszczy się podczas używania. Do znalezienia tylko w Harrington House i domku na plaży. Parasol Wazon Drewniana deska Miarka Bronie specjalne Mop Miotła wykorzystywana przez pana Luntza. Użyć można jej tylko kiedy woźny pojawia się na kampusie, a Jimmy’emu uda mu się ją odebrać. Woźny automatycznie zaatakuje Jimmy’ego, jeśli spróbuje ją zabrać, upuści ją jednak trafiony cuchnącą bombą bądź swędzącym proszkiem lub jeśli naciągnie mu się majtki. Ostatnie liczone jest jako „znęcanie się”, a nie „znęcanie się nad władzą”, jest to więc najlepszy sposób na zdobycie miotły. Ta łamie się po kilku uderzeniach. Zapewne wskutek błędu Jimmy może następnie podnieść złamany podobnie jak inne bronie do walki wręcz, jednak nie zadaje on żadnych obrażeń i przenika przez wszystko, w co trafi. Kij Broń dzierżona przez Johnny’ego w misji Fighting Johnny Vincent. Możliwe jest odebranie mu kija poprzez rzucenie petardą w jego rower i wykorzystanie jako broń, ale tylko przeciwko niemu. Rura Używana w walce z Edgarem. Nigdy się nie łamie, trzeba jednak trzymać ją oburącz, przez co zamachnięcie się nią zajmuje dłużej niż innymi broniami do walki wręcz. Pistolet z trucizną Do znalezienia na górnym piętrze Harrington House. Zadaje pomniejsze obrażenia ludziom chwilowo ich ogłuszając, jednak podobnie jak gaśnica może zostać wykorzystany również jako broń obuchowa. Wykorzystywana do zniszczenia Crapuli maxima podczas zadania Weed Killer, następnie może zostać wykorzystana przeciwko prepsom. W szóstym rozdziale Jimmy może wspiąć się na Harrington House i zabrać pistolet. Pompony Do znalezienia przy cheerleaderkach podczas wykonywania misji The Big Game lub Nice Outfit. Można je trzymać jak broń, chociaż podczas korzystania z nich Jimmy okłada przeciwników pięściami tak, jak gdyby nie miał nic w dłoniach. Szpicruta Noszona przez Gary’ego jako akcesorium do jego halloweenowego kostiumu esesmana. Działa na tej samej zasadzie co miarka, jednak w odróżnieniu od niej nigdy się nie łamie. Stalowy panel Stalowy panel z symbolem zagrożenia biologicznego, wykorzystywany przez Jimmy’ego w walce z Edgarem, liderem miastowych. Używając panelu Jimmy może blokować ciosy Edgara i sam zadawać mu spore obrażenia, jednak po kilkukrotnym uderzeniu panel rozpada się, a Jimmy musi wyrwać nowy ze ściany. Młot dwuręczny Duży, ciężki młot dwuręczny używany przez Nortona Williamsa. Po pokonaniu Nortona może zostać wykorzystany w walce przeciwko minibossowi w misji The Tenements. Nie niszczy się i jest jedynym przedmiotem zdolnym zniszczyć drewniane ściany w kamienicy. Przy próbie opuszczenia budynku Jimmy upuszcza młot. Przedmioty do rzucania Jabłko Torba z psią kupą Banan Piłka do koszykówki Cegłówka Martwy szczur Piłka futbolowa Fałszywa piłka futbolowa Frisbee Śnieżka Piłka nożna Podręcznik Papier toaletowy Balon z wodą Inne bronie Detonator Piłka do zbijaka Kartka z napisem „Kopnij mnie!” Stacjonarne działko ziemniaczane Fajerwerk „Volcano 4000” Usunięte bronie Pałka kokaina Wiatrówka Widły diabła Cukierek-niespodzianka Ziemniaczane superdziało Różdżka Kategoria:Mechanika